emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2079 (9th May 1996)
Plot Susie tries again to get Zoe to call off the blessing. She thinks that Emma knows about them which upsets Zoe. Viv has informed the bishop about the blessing and she tells Alan that she is confident it will be stopped. Chris is speechless as he realises that Tina has spent the night at Home Farm. Sam tries to disguise Elvis so that he can take him away from Zak, but the overcoat doesn't work. Mandy tells them that Tina is home and spent the night at Home Farm. Zak thinks that she has got it together with Frank. Kathy has kept Alice off school. She tells Rachel that Elsa has just disappeared and actually she is quite glad. Jan asks Rachel if she can buy back the silver cake stand. She doesn't explain why she wants it, but Rachel refuses anyway saying that she doesn't have time to buy anything else for Emma and Zoe. Chris asks Frank what the state of play is between him and Tina. Frank says that there is nothing going on, but that he is making Tina his personal assistant. Eric arrives to take Sam to work. Sam lets slip about the crying Elvis and Eric's eyes light up at the thought of making some money. Jan is about to ask Dave if she can borrow some money, but Tina arrives. She tells Dave that Frank has booked a table at The Regency in Skipdale that evening and he wants Kim to be there. Terry asks Sean if he fancies playing rugby with him. Tina arrives and gets a warm welcome from Terry. Her family are less pleased to see her. Sam starts to tell her all about Elvis, but it's a little too complicated for him to explain. Zoe is shocked to hear from Frank about the petition because no one said anything about it to her. Emma then informs her that the bishop has banned the vicar from conducting the blessing. She fumes at the village having gone behind their backs. Zoe suggests that they just hold the ceremony somewhere else. Emma agrees and then asks Susie if she will give her away. Zoe and Susie look apprehensive while Linda looks smugly on. Eric finds a sad Sam sitting on the swings with Elvis. Eric tries to make Sam think that by making money from Elvis, it might make Nellie come home. Jan tries to catch up with Eric without any luck. Dave is on the phone to a prospective employer, but Kim keeps distracting him. She tells him that he needn't worry about working as she will soon get a large settlement. He tells her that Frank wants to meet her later. Sam hides the model of Elvis in some straw in an outhouse. He has to hide himself when Mandy and Butch walk in. She is asking him if he has ever been with a girl and he admits that he hasn't and is scared that he might do it wrong. He can't believe his luck when Mandy seems about to show him how it should be done until she comes face to face with Elvis and screams. The Connells follow Kathy and Alice again. Susie presses Zoe to call off the blessing. Linda finds them together. Dave comes to Kathy's rescue when the Connells threaten her again. Tina has bought Sam a fancy watch back from St Lucia - it tells the time in different zones, is waterproof and lights up in the dark. Zak wants Sam to agree to sing to Elvis but he doesn't want to con people. Sean is determined to sort the Connells out after Kathy tells him what has been going on. He also wants to make himself look better than Dave. Kim arrives to meet Frank. He tells her what a wonderful time he has had on holiday and that he has had time to think. Zak is busy trying to think of a scam. Zoe makes a speech in The Woolpack sarcastically thanking whoever it was that spoke to the bishop. She announces that a new blessing venue has been arranged and invitations will be sent out soon. Frank is boring Kim about his holiday. She turns the conversation round to the settlement. Frank tells her that she can have £1,000,000 if she agrees to two conditions - putting his name on the birth certificate and never seeing Dave again. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Sidney Connell - Rodger Fox Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes